1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver cabinet, particularly relates to a television receiver cabinet in which an electric cord is led to outside via a cord lead out port of a cabinet main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a television receiver, an electric cord for a power source is led to outside via a cord lead out port of a cabinet. Further, according to a television receiver in which a cabinet is divided into a front cover (front cabinet) and a rear cover (rear cabinet), the front cover and the rear cover are fixed by interposing a bush of a cord at a portion of matching the two members (coupling portion) (refer to, for example, JP-A-7-321480 or Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3060952). Further, a power source cord fixing apparatus holding a power source cord unmovably is interposed to fix at a portion of coupling a frame and a cover (refer to, for example, JP-UM-A-57-69277). Further, according to a constitution described in JP-UM-A-57-69277, the power source cord is led to outside from the portion of coupling the frame and the cover.
Meanwhile, according to a television receiver, for example, a DVD integrated type television receiver, there is a case in which an electric cord is fixed to a rear end portion of a chassis contained in a cabinet main body via a bush attached to the electric cord and the electric cord led from the fixed portion is led to outside via a cord lead out port provided to a rear wall of the cabinet main body. The constitution will be explained in reference to FIG. 7.
A television receiver cabinet in the drawing is provided with a cord lead out port 4 at a lower portion of a rear wall 21 of a cabinet main body 1, and an electric cord C fixed to a rear end portion of a chassis (not illustrated) contained in the cabinet main body 1 is led from the fixed portion and led rearwardly to outside via the cord lead out port 4. However, the cord lead out port 4 is formed in a size matching with a boldness of the electric cord C and therefore, there is a case in which it is difficult to pass a plug for a power source receptacle (not illustrated) provided at an end portion of the electric cord C through the cord lead out port 4.
Hence, according to the cabinet of FIG. 7, a bottom wall 22 of the cabinet main body 1 is opened with an opening 5 for operating to lead out the cord larger than the cord lead out port 4 and continuous to the cord lead out port 4 and the electric cord C is moved to the cord lead out port 4 by utilizing the opening 5. When constituted in this way, it is not necessary to pass the plug for the power source receptacle through the cord lead out port and a step of leading the electric cord C to outside of the cabinet main body 1 is made to be able to carry out without difficulty.
However, from a view point of safety or the like, it is not preferable to make the electric cord C led around at inside of the cabinet main body 1 face the opening 5 to expose to outside. Therefore, there has been devised means for integrally molding a cover member 6 for opening and closing the opening 5 along with the rear wall 22 of the cabinet main body 1 including a resin-molded member via a resin hinge 61, moving the electric cord C led to the outside as shown by an arrow mark a by utilizing the opening 5 and thereafter closing the opening 5 by closing the cover member 6 and screwing the cover member 6 closing the opening 5 to a rear end portion of a chassis contained in the cabinet main body 1 by way of operation rearward from the cabinet main body 1. Further, in order to enable to carry out the operation, the cover member 6 is provided with a handle piece 62 for lifting the cover member 6 by the finger F of the hand to move to close as well as a projected piece 63 having an attaching screw inserting hole 64 positioned to a screw hole (not illustrated) of the chassis.
However, there is known the following problem in the television receiver cabinet as a comparative example explained in reference to FIG. 7.
That is, when the cover member 6 is closed and the attaching screw inserting hole 64 is positioned to the screw hole of the chassis, not only there is needed operation of lifting the handle piece 62 of the cover member 6 by the finger F of the hand but also operation of screwing the cover member 6 to the chassis by way of the operation rearward from the cabinet main body 1 is obliged to carry out while lifting the handle piece 62 of the cover member 6 by the finger F of the hand. Therefore, there poses a problem that operation of closing the cover member 6 and screwing operation are troublesome.
Further, when the television receiver is installed by placing a seating portion (not illustrated) including a projected portion directed downwardly provided to the bottom wall of the cabinet main body 1 on a mounting face of a placing base or the like, there is formed a vacant portion on a lower side of the cover member 6 closing the opening portion 5 and therefore, when the electric cord C led from the cord lead out port 4 is pulled to a lower side, the electric cord C strongly impinges on a rear end (free end) of the cover member 6 to exert a large downward force to the cover member 6 and there is a concern of deforming or destructing the cover member 6 by such a force.
Further, when the cover member 6 is integrally molded to the bottom wall 22 of the cabinet main body 1 by a synthetic resin via the resin hinge 61, the resin material is not moved around a molding space of the cover member 6 to bring about a deficiency in filling and there also poses a problem that the cover member is easy to deform in molding owing to the deficiency in filling.